1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for mixing cold and hot water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves for mixing cold and hot water comprise a first inlet coupled to a cold water reservoir and a second inlet coupled to a hot water reservoir for receiving the cold water and the hot water from the cold water reservoir and the hot water reservoir respectively. The valves further include a control mechanism for controlling the flowing and/or the mixing of the cold water and the hot water.
When the first inlet is wrongly coupled to the hot water reservoir and when the second inlet is wrongly coupled to the cold water reservoir, the cold water and the hot water may be wrongly supplied into the valve such that the valve may be operated in different actuation or rotation directions from that of the usual directions of the typical valves.
In order to solve the problem, the applicant has developed a valve including a symmetric mechanism that may be assembled according to the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet of the valve body. The valve has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,105 to Yang, and comprises two gaskets biased toward and to engage with a plate of a knob by coil spring members.
However, the coil spring members may become fatigue after use, and the gaskets thus may not be solidly and effectively biased toward and to engage with the plate of the knob.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valves.